Give me your heart Honey  Partie 2
by Sawah-lm
Summary: Fic en deux parties indépendantes  cette partie est Huddy . Si vous pouviez donner votre cœur, le feriez-vous ? Donner votre cœur, oui… Mais à qui ? Examinons les possibilités qui s'offrent à vous. *sortez les paquets de mouchoirs*
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une... ancienne fic à moi, à l'époque où j'écrivais sur House. La seule fic que j'ai finie d'ailleurs en ce temps. Cette partie a deshydraté mes lecteurs, sortez les mouchoirs. Les parties sont indépendantes l'une de l'autre. J'espère que ma fic plaira aux fans de House. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre:<strong> Give me your heart honey... ou Comment donner son coeur, mode d'emploi.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Sawah  
><strong>Bêta :<strong> -  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Que néni.  
><strong>Spoiler : <strong>Saison 6 plus tard.  
><strong>Résumé<strong>: Donner son coeur... (bah vous voulez pas que je vous dise ce qu'il va se passer non plus !)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance et Drama  
><strong>Avertissement:<strong> Pas pour l'instant  
>Divers : Ce one shot sera composé de deux partie indépendantes.<p>

**Give me your heart honey...**

Si vous pouviez donner votre cœur, le feriez-vous ?  
>Donner votre cœur, oui… Mais à qui ?<br>Vous le donneriez à quelqu'un d'important.  
>« Donner votre cœur » vous la comprenez comment cette phrase ?<br>Examinons les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceci est juste une introduction commune aux deux parties.<strong>


	2. Don't worry, i'll be fine

**Comment pourrais-je introduire cette deuxième partie ? Je ne le sais pas, prenez juste le sens littéraldu titre principal du OS, vous allez vite comprendre je pense, cette partie drame va je l'espère vous émouvoir car chers lecteurs et surtout chères lectrices fidèles au poste c'est mon but premier. Je n'ai jamais écrit de textes du genre tragique et là c'est carrément ça. Le titre de cette partie est, vous le verrez, plutôt paradoxal en quelques sorte, il est même lui-même tragique. Je peux quand même introduire en disant que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un on pourrait mourir pour cette personnes que ce soit pour sa fille, son époux, sa femme, sa mère et j'en passe. Je vous laisse lire cette partie, je ne sais pas si elle sera longue ou pas, peut-être aussi longue que la deuxième, nan en fait sûrement plus longue et j'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle vous plaira, et que j'aurai assez de talent pour vous faire sentir les émotions car, je l'ai déjà dit, mon but premier est vraiment de vous émouvoir et une fois que ce sera fait (si cela se produit) alors ce sera comme une victoire pour moi. Merci de me lire, maintenant place à l'histoire.  
><strong>

**Cadre spatio-temporel : Un peu plus d'un an après la sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique de House, Rachel a presque rois et tout le monde sait qu'à cet âge les enfants posent beaucoup de questions et ont besoin d'être rassurés. Nous sommes une journée d'Hiver. **

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2 : I will save you giving my heart because I want you alive<strong>

Chapitre 1 : Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Ma chérie, je dois te dire quelque chose, viens t'asseoir.  
>Ça allait être dûr mais elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas le droit de ne rien lui dire. Lisa tapota le lit sur lequel elle était allongée depuis plus de 10 heures. Rachel s'exécuta et vînt s'asseoir aux côtés de sa maman, elle paraissait attentive.<br>- Tu sais que j'étais très fatiguée ces derniers jours… Dit-elle d'une vois calme, douce et posée.  
>- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu es restée à la maison plus souvent. Se souvint Rachel<br>- Exactement ma chérie. Mon corps a besoin de beaucoup de repos, il est très fatigué.  
>- C'est parce que tu l'utilises trop ? Demanda Rachel intriguée.<br>- Non ma chérie, bien que ces derniers jours, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense que je vais devoir rester ici encore longtemps, Lucas sera avec toi…  
>- Mais je n'aime pas le manger qu'il fait, avec toi c'est bon.<br>- Tu n'aimes pas la cuisine de Lucas ?  
>- Non, la tienne est meilleure… Mais maman…<br>- Quoi ma chérie ?  
>- Tu ne pourras pas me faire un câlin avant de dormir. Dit-elle faisant une moue triste.<br>- Tu pourras venir me voir avant le souper pour que je te fasse ton câlin.  
>- Pourquoi tu dois rester longtemps, c'est juste pour que ton corps dorme ?<br>- Mon corps est fatigué parce que mon cœur est malade ma chérie – elle sentait des picotements dans le nez, signe que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à venir - et pour fonctionner, mon corps a besoin de mon cœur et si le cœur est malade alors le corps ne fonctionne plus bien tu comprends ?  
>- Pourquoi ton cœur est malade ? Ils vont lui donner des médicaments ?<br>- Pourquoi il est malade, parce qu'il a eu un problème, il n'était pas assez protégé comme pour nous, quand il fait froid, si on ne met pas l'écharpe et le bonnet on est malade… Et oui les docteurs s'occupent bien de mon cœur, ils vont peut-être devoir le remplacer, m'en donner un qui n'est pas malade mais qui a servi à quelqu'un d'autre qui n'en a plus besoin.  
>- Mais si tu n'as plus ton cœur, tu ne m'aimeras plus ? Répondit après quelques minutes de réflexion Rachel paniquée par l'idée que sa mère ne pourrait plus l'aimer.<br>- Cela n'arrivera pas, tu sais en vrai ce n'est pas dans le cœur que les personnes son gravées mais ici - dit-elle en mettant un doigt sur sa tempe - là-dedans, il y a toi, il y a Lucas, il y a tata, mamy, papy et plein d'autres personnes que j'aime beaucoup.  
>- Ouf… Mais pourquoi ils veulent remplacer ton cœur, ils ne peuvent pas le réparer ?<br>- Non, ils ne peuvent pas le réparer et s'ils ne le remplacent pas – elle prit une profonde inspiration sentant les larmes venir, une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Comment expliquer à une petite fille de 3 ans que sa maman risque de mourir parce qu'elle est gravement malade… Elle ne peut pas lui dire toute la vérité elle se devait de la rassurer mais en même temps de la prévenir. – je risque d'aller au ciel…  
>- Au Paradis ?<br>- Oui c'est ça.  
>- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes maman, je veux pas être toute seule. Répondit Rachel qui commençait à pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre sa maman, ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver.<br>Lisa la serra tout fort contre elle, les yeux se remplissant d'eau, regard embué, laissant quelques larmes couler sur sa joue et ravalant les autres pour parler à Rachel.  
>- Ecoutes ma puce. Je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas. Ça va aller les docteurs vont me guérir et trouver un nouveau cœur, et après, quand j'aurai un nouveau cœur on mangera une glace dans le parc.<br>Rachel renifla et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.  
>- D'accord, j'en prendrai une à la fraise et au chocolat… Dis maman…<br>- Oui ma puce.  
>- Je peux te donner un bout de mon cœur si tu veux.<br>- Oh ma chérie –elle enlaça sa fille, c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire, ça faisait du bien de parler avec Rachel encore si innocente et naïve face à la réalité, elle lui faisait presque oublier les malheurs de la vie, tout lui semblait plus facile avec sa fille- Je t'aime Rachel. Mais tu ne peux pas me donner un bout de ton cœur car ton corps en a besoin entièrement.  
>-Roh, c'est dommaze…. Maman… J'ai peur.<br>-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, ça va aller.  
>Elle se blottirent l'une contre l'autre, en fermant les yeux, les respirations lentes, Rachel s'assoupit quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de sa maman qui, malgré le fait qu'elle ait dit à sa fille qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, était très inquiète de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse et de laisser sa fille seule, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle pleura silencieusement, se pinçant les lèvres, embrassant les cheveux de sa fille, son front autant qu'elle le pouvait car peut-être que bientôt elle ne le pourrait plus.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais de suite poster jusqu'au chapitre 3, il y a 7 chapitres en tout dont un géant le numéro 6 qui m'avait énormément inspiré.<strong>

**Tfoua j'ai l'impression de dépoussiérer un gros truc là, j'espère que ça vaut le coup, j'avais tellement aimé écrire cette partie bon sang.**


	3. I can't do anything for her

**Chapitre 2 : I can't do anything for her.**

-Alors, comment ça se passe ? Dit Wilson l'air affligé, alors que House venait dans son bureau. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver le sommeil depuis que lui et House avaient diagnostiqué la maladie de la patronne.  
>-Elle encaisse…<br>-C'est tout ?  
>-Je ne lui ai pas parlé.<br>-Quoi ? -Cria-t-il surpris- Tu lui as annoncé le diagnostic et…  
>-Et c'est tout… Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?<br>-Que tu te comportes en humain ! –Il avait élevé brutalement le ton.- Te rends-tu au moins compte que tu lui as apporté une horrible nouvelle et que tu n'es même pas resté à ses côtés, tu ne lui as même pas parlé ?  
>- Je n'avais rien à dire alors pourquoi rester alors qu'il n'y a rien à dire ?<br>-Mais enfin House, c'est ta patronne ! Vous vous connaissez depuis une plombe, tu ressens quelque chose pour elle et… -Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, il était paniqué et sa voix tremblait.- Elle est mourante House, et toi et moi savons très bien que lui trouver un cœur avant que le sien ne lâche relève du miracle. Va la voir et parle lui.  
>-C'est pas parce que j'irai la voir que son cœur va guérir alors lâche moi les bask' et va la voir toi ! -Dit-il en élevant à son tour le ton -Lucas est là pour elle, moi je suis son médecin, elle est ma patiente. Je suis un con c'est vrai ! Mais je n'ai rien à lui dire, même sa fille qui parle à peine aurait plus de chose à lui dire pour la réconforter ! Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je dois annoncer à mon autre patiente qu'elle peut rentrer chez elle.<br>House sortit du bureau de Wilson et claqua violemment la porte. Il erra dans le couloir après avoir donné l'autorisation à sa patiente de rentrer chez elle retrouver ses enfants et son mari. Elle, elle l'avait cette chance, sa deuxième patiente qui n'était autre que sa patronne ne l'aurait pas, il ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'elle pourrait sortir. Elle a passé une bonne partie de sa vie dans ces couloirs, dans cet hôpital, elle y a consacré beaucoup de temps et elle allait y mourir alors qu'elle arrivait de plus en plus à s'en détacher, à passer plus de temps chez elle. Elle avait enfin tout ce dont elle rêvait et tout cela s'était effondré en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en avait fallu pour tout échafauder. La vie est dure, injuste. Il était en face de sa chambre et regardait à l'intérieur. Elle serrait sa fille allongée à ses côtés, elle lui donnait un nombre incalculable de baisers et elle pleurait. Elle avait d'énormes cernes, le teint blanc et semblait lutter contre la fatigue, contre le sommeil pour rester éveiller et profiter encore de la vision qu'elle avait. Elle caressait désormais la chevelure de sa fille, en la regardant avec attention. Il aurait voulu rentrer, la rassurer, la voir sourire mais pour lui c'était difficile. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à montrer de la compassion ? La dernière fois, alors qu'elle avait perdu Joy ça avait fini bizarrement. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire c'est le contraire de ce qu'il avait dit bien avant. Et là ce serait encore la même chose, pire même. Il dirait « ça va aller » mais non, ça n'irait pas et il le savait, il le pensait cette fois. A quoi bon ? Pour qu'elle lui crie dessus… Non ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'essayer. Il préférait la laisser tranquille de toute façon tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était la rendre malheureuse, il n'était pas question qu'à la fin il la rende encore plus malheureuse. Quelque chose le poussa tout de même à entrer dans la chambre. Il poussa la porte et avança prudemment muni de sa canne. Elle n'avait pas levé le regard sur lui, de toute façon elle savait qui était entré.  
>-Vous devriez dormir… Vous en avez besoin. Souffla-t-il.<br>-Je ne suis pas fatiguée.  
>Un silence prit place, il s'assit sur le fauteuil, il ne comptait pas partir tout de suite mais ne parla pas non plus. A la parole il préférait le silence. Elle caressait toujours les cheveux de sa fille et lui levait sa canne et la laissait retomber dans un bruit sourd frénétiquement.<br>-Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.  
>-Alors ne lui dites rien.<br>-Trop tard.  
>-Vous lui avez dit quoi au juste ?<br>Elle inspira puis souffla lourdement.  
>-Je lui ai promis l'impossible.<br>-C'est bien comme ça.  
>-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? -Dit-elle doucement- Une promesse, c'est une promesse. Quand on promet l'impossible par définition on ment.<br>-Elle ne se rend pas compte à son âge. Et peut-être que vous ne lui avez pas menti.  
>-House, je ne suis pas naïve, je sais ce qui m'attend, il y a énormément de personnes qui attendent un cœur, il me reste peu de temps. Quelques semaines de plus et tout cela n'aurait pas été que mensonge.<br>-Ne la faites pas regretter le mensonge alors…  
>-Je suis coincée ici de toute façon. Je lui ai dit qu'on irait manger une glace quand je sortirai…<br>Encore une fois un silence prit place, jusqu'à ce qu'un visiteur n'arrive.  
>-Lisa…<br>House se leva, il préférait les laisser seuls, il dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Lucas qui hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Il partit pour reprendre ses affaires dans son bureau, passa brièvement à celui de Wilson.  
>-Je ne peux plus la voir comme ça, je ne peux rien faire pour elle, je rentre chez moi.<br>Il sortit aussi vite avant que Wilson n'ait pu prononcer un mot. Abattu, il posa sa tête au creux de ses mains, empêchant les larmes de couler, le cauchemar recommençait après Amber c'était au tour de Lisa, son amie et collègue.  
>La douleur déchirante d'une séparation proche s'était installée.<br>Lisa voulait s'assurer que sa fille serait heureuse malgré son mensonge, il fallait qu'elle le sache, ça lui enlèverait un poids énorme. Lucas était là, assit à ses côtés silencieux, il lui tenait la main avec douceur, il avait mal mais se sentait horriblement impuissant, la douleur déchirante venait de là. Regarder se produire, impuissant, le pire devant ses yeux.  
>-J'ai menti à Rachel.<br>-Non tu l'as rassurée, c'était ton devoir.  
>-Elle a confiance en moi, mon devoir est de la protéger.<br>-Et tu l'as fait, tu l'as protégée de l'horreur de la vie. Ce n'est qu'une enfant Lisa, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.  
>-Elle a peur d'être seule. Dis-moi que ce ne sera pas le cas, promets-le moi.<br>-Je voudrais te le promettre mais sans toi ce ne sera pas pareil.  
>-Je t'en supplie promets-moi que tu ne la laisseras pas tomber, que tu seras là pour elle.<br>Elle pleurait, l'implorait de ne pas laisser sa fille  
>-Je te le promets.<br>-Tu lui diras à quel point je l'aime et –elle sanglota, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase, serrant toujours plus Rachel.  
>Lucas se leva et l'enlaça, il avait peur mais il s'occuperait de Rachel pour combler le vide le plus possible.<br>-Promets-moi que tu l'emmèneras manger un glace au parc.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-J'ai besoin que tu le fasses pour moi.  
>-Très bien.<br>Wilson arriva, il devait lui aussi être à ses côtés le plus souvent possible pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule. La pièce était silencieuse, parfois le silence est d'or et la parole est d'argent.


	4. Big problem, big solution

**Bébé chapitre oui, mais attendez j'ai enchaîné les trois premiers vous n'allez pas vous plaindre quand même ! ;)**

**Pensez à mes premières lectrices que j'ai torturé, je faisais un chapitre chaque week end... les pauvres...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Big problem...Big solution.<strong>

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, rien du tout pour Lisa. C'était fini, tout était fini. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, la mettre plus haut sur la liste des patients en attente d'une greffe de cœur mais ce n'était pas correct et de toute façon elle n'accepterait pas de passer avant des enfants, des adolescents, des adultes avec eux aussi une vie, certains d'entre eux mourront avant d'avoir eu la chance de recevoir un cœur leur permettant de continuer leur vie. Cuddy faisait partie de ces derniers et il le savait pertinemment, rien ne servait d'espérer. Tout à l'heure quand il était avec elle, la voir dans cet état l'avait rendu malade. Il aurait fait n'importe uoi pour être à sa place. Il avait demandé calmement à Lucas de faire de ses derniers moments un paradis en lui rappelant ce qui attendait sa patronne. Lucas pouvait l'aider à se sentir bien.  
>Il tourna en rond dans son salon, les minutes défilaient, quand sa jambe lui faisait mal il s'immobilisait puis recommençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce mais au bout de plusieurs longues minutes impuissant et sentant que sa jambe en avait marre de cette gymnastique incessante il s'affala sur le canapé pensif, but une gorgé du verre de scotch qui se trouvait en face de lui sur la table basse. Il observa ensuite son verre puis but le reste cul-sec. Il ne supportait vraiment pas l'idée de son absence imminente, elle ne serait plus là pour lui crier dessus, pour lui ordonner de faire ses consults ou pour lui interdire une opération dangereuse, il tenait tant à elle. Il fallait faire quelque chose, il était fou à rester là les bras croisés. Il devait en parler à Wilson et Lucas, les prévenir, c'était une décision lourde à prendre.<br>Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Lucas, lui demanda de venir puis il composa le numéro de Wilson.  
>-Wilson… Ramène-toi, ma conscience, je sais comment la sauver, faut que je t'en parle.<br>-House, tu divagues… On ne peut plus rien pour elle. Dit Wilson las.  
>-Certes je divague mais à tous les problèmes, il y a une solution et aux grands problèmes, les grands remèdes. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix grave.<br>-Tu me fais peur, j'arrive en espérant pouvoir te faire arrêter d'espérer car ton espoir va te tuer.  
>Ils raccrochèrent. House revoyait Lisa embrasser sa fille endormie sur elle en pleurant, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Elle avait tout, il n'avait rien. Elle ne devait pas mourir.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors mes petits... Comment trouvez-vous ma fic jusque là... Je suis en train de me demander si j'aurai des lecteurs vous savez... Et je l'espère fort fort fort, comme je l'ai déjà dit : j'ai adoré écrire cette fic et en particulier cette partie.<strong>

**Reviews ? (faut me montrer votre intérêt les gars si vous voulez la suite...)** **les reviews sont aussi ouvertes aux non inscrits.**


	5. I'll die for you

**J'avais un peu oublié de poster... 'Scusez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : I'll die for you.<strong>

Sa décision était prise, il ne changerait pas d'avis, non.  
>-Mais t'es taré ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Parvint difficilement à prononcer Wilson choqué par la déclaration qu'House leur avait fait à lui et Lucas.<br>-C'est décidé, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Dit House pensif et déterminé.  
>-T'es tombé sur la tête, c'est ça, écoutes allonge toi, repose toi et tout ira mieux. Dit-il effrayé.<br>-Non tout n'ira pas mieux.  
>-Lucas, vous ne dites rien ? Dit Wilson agacé par l'attitude passive du détective.<br>-Que voulez-vous que je lui dise ? On le connaît aussi bien tout les deux, House est une tête de mule, il ne changera pas d'avis… Cependant je trouve aussi que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit.  
>-Voilà donc maintenant tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises et tu… je n'sais pas moi, on a qu'à sortir tiens, oui ça t'aérera l'esprit… Allons-y.<br>Wilson enfila son manteau, prit celui de House et lui tendit mais ce dernier ne le prit pas et regarda gravement Wilson dans les yeux.  
>-Je vais faire ça à l'hôpital…<br>-House arrête ça tout de suite ! Arrête ces conneries tu m'entends ? Dit Wilson élevant le ton.  
>-Ecoutes ma conscience c'est pas le moment, je voulais juste te prévenir pour que tu ne sois pas choqué…<br>-Ah bah c'est loupé ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis House ?  
>-Oui. Je suis tout à fait lucide.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête House… Jamais tu n'aurais fait ça et là…  
>-Quand je l'ai vue avec Rachel… Elle était si… Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir.<br>-Ainsi va la vie House, elle est injuste mais on ne change pas ce qu'il doit se passer car par définition, ça DOIT se passer ! Imagine que tu ne la sauves pas… Imagine ! Déjà je m'en voudrais horriblement…  
>-Ça ira et tu feras en sorte que ça se passe bien pour elle.<br>-House ne fais pas ça…  
>-Comment comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Lucas la voix grave.<br>-Quoi ? Non mais je rêve, vous le poussez à le faire en plus ! Mais dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Dit Wilson se frottant le visage, les yeux commençant à rougir.  
>-Je suis désolé James. -Prononça faiblement House.- Mais je lui dois tant.<br>Une larme coula sur la joue de Wilson qui aussitôt recouvrit son visage de ses mains.  
>-Non, ça fait trop de choses d'un coup. House t'es qu'un sale con mais tu es mon ami, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.<br>-Et si je te disais que ça me rendrait heureux de le faire. Si jamais je ne le fais pas, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie et je sais que je replongerai.  
>-J'ai perdu Amber il y a quelques années, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça maintenant.<br>-C'est Cuddy ou moi.  
>-House…<br>-Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ? demanda Lucas l'air grave.  
>Wilson se retourna pour cacher ses sursauts causés par ses pleurs sourds.<br>-Certain. -Répondit House en regardant Wilson encore retourné.- Jimmy j'aurais un dernier service à te demander.  
>Wilson ne répondit pas tout de suite le temps de se reprendre. Puis il se retourna, montrant ses yeux embués, rougis par le chagrin, afin d'être face à House pour lui répondre.<br>-Je t'écoute. Dit-il en soupirant un bon coup.  
>-Je voudrais que tu donnes ça à Cuddy quand elle sera soignée.<br>House tendit une lettre à Wilson.  
>-Vous, –il se retourna vivement vers Lucas- vous avez intérêt à rester à ses côtés, à la rendre heureuse, je vous jure que je serai toujours là pour vous pourrir la vie même dans l'au-delà !<br>-Je ferai en sorte.  
>House donna l'accolade à Wilson.<br>-Je veux que tu t'occupes de la greffe, en personne je ne fais confiance qu'à toi, j'écrirai ce qu'il faut pour qu'on sache que c'est ma décision et pour que personne d'autre ne soit greffé à sa place.  
>-Je ne pensais pas que tu donnerais un jour ta vie pour quelqu'un… C'est presque invraisemblable.<br>-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un, c'est Cuddy. Elle m'a sauvé la mise plein de fois, je lui dois bien ça.  
>Wilson prit House à part pour lui parler.<br>-Attends, tu donnes ta vie pour elle, tu meurs pour elle, j'espère que tu sais ce que ça signifie, je voudrais que pour une fois tu le reconnaisses.  
>-Tout est marqué là dedans. Dit-il en désignant la lettre que Wilson tenais encore.<br>-Tu vas me manquer House…-Un léger silence prit place avant que Wilson ajoute une ernière chose- Tu crois que Cuddy aime les monster truck ? Demanda Wilson pour se détendre façon House.  
>House esquissa un sourire, retourna dans le salon où se tenait debout Lucas.<br>-Bon c'est ici que nous nous séparons la fouine.  
>-Merci House, mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de faire une énorme connerie…<br>Lucas retourna au chevet de Lisa, sans rien dire de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec House et Wilson évidemment. Les deux amis passèrent du temps ensemble, Wilson en avait besoin.  
>-Ne m'en veux pas Wilson.<br>-Je ne pourrais pas de toute façon.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	6. A death for a life

**Chapitre 5 : A death for a life. **

Les machines s'affolèrent, les bips s'enchaînèrent sans relâche dans un bruit strident, insupportable, et en bruit de fond, un son continu, effrayant à vous rendre fou et à vous percer le tympan. La petite se réveilla, des infirmières avaient déjà rappliqué, Lucas emmena Rachel dans le couloir, il avait peur mais ne voulait pas effrayer Rachel.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas réveillée quand je lui ai dit que les machines faisaient du bruit ?<br>-Ce n'est rien ma puce, ça va aller, les machines sont en panne surement, et maman est trop fatiguée pour se réveiller…- Il jeta un regard furtif dans la salle, mêlant peur et incompréhension. – Tu veux un chocolat chaud, on reviendra voir maman après…  
>-Oui et j'espère qu'elle sera réveillée pour lui dire que les machines ne fonctionnent pas.<br>-Oui oui ma puce… Allez viens.  
>Encore un regard dans la chambre où les venues s'enchaînaient, l'équipe de House débarqua mais pas leur patron. Il comprit vite pourquoi, le début de la transaction venait de sonner, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas deux adieux pour le prix d'un.<p>

****

-Où est House ? s'écria Treize  
>-Je n'arrête pas de le bipper, il ne répond pas !<br>-Tant pis on fait sans lui ! Dit Foreman gardant son sang froid.  
>-On n'a plus de pouls, amenez le défibrillateur !<br>Toujours des bips interminables.  
>-Chargez. On dégage !<br>-Toujours rien.  
>-On dégage !<br>Le son strident et continu ne s'arrêta pas…

****

Le silence, le silence infini dans un bureau bientôt trop vide. Des bips vinrent le casser. Il regarda son bipper impuissant, le regard vide, d'une main tremblante il s'en saisit, il lut et n'ayant plus assez de force laissa retomber son bras violemment sur l'accoudoir. Il versa une larme, il ne serait plus seul dans quelques secondes, Wilson devrait arriver pour la fin. Le bipper émit de nouveau des notes espacées… Elle avait besoin de lui et sans venir il agissait. En ce moment même il était plus que son médecin mais aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce qu'il faisait. Wilson arriva dans le bureau, il s'approcha de House et serra sa main.  
>-N'oublies pas… Dit-il faiblement.<br>-Je lui donnerai. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
>-Merci. – il marqua une pose jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le dernier moment venir- A+ Jimmy.<br>Il pouvait s'en aller, sans remord, il avait pu dire au revoir à son ami. Il lui lança un dernier regard, ferma les yeux et poussa un dernier soupir rempli de soulagement et d'espoir. Un souffle, c'est tout ce qu'il resta de lui dans l'air.  
>-Au revoir House.<br>Il souffla un bon coup retenant les larmes qui arrivaient. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps, il ne voulait pas en perdre deux, un c'était déjà trop.

-Dégagez !  
>Tous les regards étaient rivés sur l'écran, attendant un premier signal représentant la reprise des battements de son cœur, la tension se faisait sentir dans la chambre, les palettes étaient prêtes à redonner un choc sur la poitrine de la doyenne.<br>-Dégagez !  
>Le son continu s'interrompit laissant place à des bips espacés soulageant toute l'équipe présente dans la chambre. Son cœur avait repris mais pour combien de temps ?<br>-Okay, c'est bon. Allons voir House.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et ne virent personne, en revanche Treize aperçut une enveloppe posée en évidence sur le bureau qui ne demandait qu'à être ouverte. Alors que les autres faisaient demi-tour elle s'approcha du bureau prit l'enveloppe et regarda à qui elle était destinée. Il était écrit « Aux larbins ».  
>-Attendez, il y a une lettre pour nous.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'exclama Taub.  
>-C'est House, c'est son écriture.<br>-Pourquoi il nous aurait lassé une lettre ? Demanda Foreman intrigué par la découverte de Treize.  
>-Si c'est encore un jeu, je ne suis pas partant. Dit Taub<br>-Nan ce n'est pas ça…  
>-House n'est pas vraiment d'humeur joueuse en ce moment avec le problème de Cuddy. Compléta Foreman.<br>Treize tenait l'enveloppe en la fixant se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire.  
>-Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends… Ouvres ! Dit Taub impatient.<br>Treize retourna l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, elle en sortit une lettre blanche comprenant les écrits de House.  
>Elle commença à lire tout haut pour que ses collègues entendent.<p>

_J'imagine que notre Treize est la seule à avoir remarqué quelque chose de louche, félicitations Rémy pour votre sens de l'observation, vos collègues sont de piètres observateurs.  
>Par quoi commencer… Ah oui, si vous avez trouvé cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus dans mon bureau en ce moment. Non je ne joue pas à cache-cache et non cette lettre n'est pas non plus un jeu Razmot' !<em> -Taub écarquilla les yeux- _A mon avis, on m'a déjà emmené au bloc opératoire pour m'enlever le cœur. Je pense que vous avez compris._

Treize s'arrêta de lire choquée par les écrits. Elle était immobile au dessus de la lettre et sentit des larmes arriver.

_Ne pleurez pas c'est pour la bonne cause, je vous interdis de suivre mon exemple les gamins, pitié ne dites pas à tout le monde que je me suis enfin comporté en humain, ça nuirait à ma réputation de salopard fini. Foreman, je vous confie l'équipe, vous êtes un bon médecin, vous gérez bien le stress, reprenez Chase avec vous, il vous sera peut-être utile. Par contre ne jouez pas trop au chef avec lui, il risquerait de vous envier. Treize, j'espère vous revoir dans un avenir le plus lointain possible à condition que vous ne vous transformiez pas en Junkie à cause de votre Huntington. Taub…Mangez de la soupe et quittez blanche-neige ou arrêtez de la tromper ! Une dernière chose les gosses, évitez de tuer les patients mais emmerdez Cuddy pour moi en lui demandant plein d'opérations inutiles.  
>Sur ce, je vous dis Hasta la vista baby.<em>

_Votre Maître Yoda._

Plus un mot, le silence était revenu dans la pièce, Taub prit la lettre pour la lire lui-même, espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'une fumisterie, ce n'était pas le cas. Foreman serra Treize dans ses bras.


	7. Double pain in the heart

**Avant dernier chapitre mes enfants. =) Bonne lecture !**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Double Pain In The Heart <strong>

Alors qu'elle commençait à se réveiller, elle sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, puis ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit la chevelure de sa fille allongée à ses côtés, la tête sur sa poitrine apparemment confortable. Quelle heure et quel jour était-on ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle tourna la tête mais ne vit pas Lucas. Elle soupira, elle avait l'impression d'aller mieux mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle vit Wilson arriver.  
>-Vous êtes enfin réveillée !<br>-Oui… On est quel jour ?  
>-Ça fait une journée entière que vous n'avez pas ouvert l'œil. L'anesthésie est en partie responsable…<br>-L'anesthésie ? Que voulez-vous dire Wilson ?  
>-C'est fini Cuddy, vous avez été greffée. Dit Wilson en s'efforçant de sourire.<br>-Mais… Comment…  
>Wilson baissa la tête afin de cacher la tristesse qui l'envahissait mais aussi sa fatigue marquée par les cernes.<br>-Wilson, Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?  
>-Tenez.<br>Wilson lui tendit une enveloppe. Elle se redressa sur son lit prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa fille.  
>-C'est l'écriture de House… Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?<br>Elle leva les yeux vers Wilson, elle avait le regard paniqué, elle ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Wilson regardait le sol, tête baissée, s'il la regardait il pleurerait. Elle comprit.  
>-James… Ne… House…<br>Elle ne put prononcer un mot de plus, enleva tout ce qui la reliait à des machines, laissa tomber la tête de sa fille sur l'oreiller et se leva.  
>-Wilson, c'est quoi ce cirque ?<br>Il ne répondit pas et se frotta le visage de ses mains en soupirant. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts montrant la peur qu'elle ressentait, puis elle regarda dans le vide, la lettre toujours en main.  
>-Non… Souffla-t-elle.<p>

Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre, Wilson sur ses talons.  
>-Cuddy où allez-vous ?<br>Elle ne répondit pas et continua son chemin, descendant les escaliers.  
>-Cuddy, ne faites pas ça !<br>Encore une fois elle ne répondit pas et continua de tracer sa route, ce long chemin qui les séparait. Elle poussa une porte, un vent frais lui caressa le visage lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Elle le vit, là bas, au fond de la pièce. Limpide, blanc… Elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle sentit Wilson derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait, c'était trop dur. Elle s'approcha doucement, puis lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés elle s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés, c'était bien lui. Elle se sentit tomber dans un gouffre puis sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge et un besoin saisissant de hurler à la mort.  
>-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan<br>Un cri strident brisa le silence de la pièce, un cri déchirant montrant la douleur envahissant son âme, un cri qui venait des tripes du plus profond d'elle-même. Elle répéta plusieurs fois le même mot en criant et en pleurant, recroquevillée alors que Wilson la tenait pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. Elle avait mal. Où ? Partout. Son âme, son âme lui faisait mal. Elle criait toujours à cause de cette douleur non pas physique mais mentale. Son cri était de moins en moins fort et laissait de plus en plus place aux sanglots. Elle se retourna pour pleurer contre le torse de Wilson agrippant sa chemise le plus fort qu'elle pu. Il l'étreignit avec force et douceur ayant lui aussi besoin de réconfort, il s'attendait à cette réaction mais n'y aurait jamais été assez préparé. Elle se calma et s'assit à côté de la table ou était désormais allongé son donneur. L'enveloppe dans la main, elle la fixait sans bouger d'un millimètre, sans un mot. Elle retourna l'enveloppe et d'un geste hésitant puis finit par l'ouvrir. Avant de retirer le papier à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe elle marqua une pose pour se préparer à se qu'elle allait lire. Se préparer, oui elle en aurait besoin. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache déjà tout, elle ressentait une anxiété au fond d'elle-même. Peut-être se sentait-elle un peu coupable… En fait se sentait vraiment très coupable, normal, si elle n'avait pas été malade il n'en serait pas arrivé là, si elle n'avait rien dit, si elle était partie loin prétextant des vacances… Malheureusement elle n'a rien fait de tout cela, c'est comme si elle l'avait tué. Ce n'était pas le cas et si elle avait pu l'arrêter elle l'aurait fait. Elle ôta le papier de l'enveloppe et le déplia soigneusement. Elle découvrit une écriture fine, appliquée sur un papier simple.

_Chère Cuddles,_

Vous devez déjà savoir ce que cette lettre signifie… A bas la lettre solennelle, avec un vocabulaire de mauviette, de toute façon je ne suis plus votre employé ! (Bien que ce rôle ait été assez plaisant tout de même, avec des superbes options… Vous voyez sûrement ce que je veux dire ! Ah oui là j'ai un regard pervers… Oh allez, je sais que vous aimez bien ça ! )  
>Tout d'abord je suis très heureux d'être en vous… J'y suis enfin arrivé ! Il m'aura fallu du temps pour réitérer l'exploit…J'étais si mauvais ? Ah un sourire, vous avez sûrement sourit là, tant mieux. Et je vais vous demander d'encore sourire, longtemps. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé ce service à Lucas, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire moi-même. Je vous ai souvent blessée, je m'en excuse, j'ai toujours fait le con, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que vous soyez malheureuse parce que je suis à la morgue. Servez-vous de mon cœur… Ah ! Heurk…Lucas, pwaaaaah ! Mon cœur va battre en présence de Lucas… Je ne savais pas que je pourrais changer de bord un jour ! Donc… j'en étais… Ah oui, j'ai fait ça parce que vous deviez vivre, plein de choses vous attendent encore dans votre vie, y compris votre boulot… Et votre poupée en chiffon… Pardon, Rachel…Elle a besoin de vous (nan mais imaginez deux secondes la gamine élevée par Lucas…Catastrophe ! Il est tellement cool que la gamine aurait des tatouages et des piercings partout des petits-amis bizarres… Oh et elle serait parano parce qu'il la surveillerait constamment…Enfin vous allez me dire, vous le ferez aussi !). Sachez que cette décision n'a pas été prise à la légère, j'ai bien réfléchi et lorsque je vous ai vu dans votre chambre avec votre fille, j'étais impuissant…Alors je me suis efforcé de trouver une solution car il y en a toujours une. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Vous savez pourquoi. Nous savons tous les deux que ça aurait pu mener quelque part. J'ai eu pitié de vos jumelles…J'ai une requête d'une extrême importance, j'aimerais que vous mettiez un de vos superbes décolletés à mon enterrement. Ne froncez pas les sourcils Cuddles, Vous ne seriez pas capable de ne pas respecter la dernière volonté d'un homme quand même…<br>Ah oui aussi, le piano est pour vous, enfin pour Rachel, super cadeau nan ? J'aurais bien voulu lui apprendre mais Lucas s'en chargera (bien que je sois meilleur que lui, je suis persuadé que Rachel s'en sortira à merveille…)  
>Je pense que tout a été dit. Cuddles vous allez me manquez… Nan en fait ça c'est pas possible. Soyez heureuse, sexy, brillante, affriolante, exquise, sensuelle, maman… Enfin soyez comme vous êtes quoi…Prenez soin de mon petit cœur surtout, je vous le donne sans regret car vous le méritez et que vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse le posséder.<p>

Je voudrais bien vous embrasser mais ça va être compliqué…

_Votre honorable serviteur qui va  
>Beaucoup manquer à vos jumelles.<br>Okay montrez pas cette Lettre à Lucas ! _

Elle effleura la lettre du bout des doigts en souriant. Il savait la faire sourire même dans les pires moments. Wilson se tenait toujours debout devant elle mais il ne disait rien et patientait. Mais il remarqua quelque chose dans l'enveloppe qui attira son attention.  
>-Cuddy, je crois qu'il y a encore quelque chose dans l'enveloppe.<br>Elle reprit l'enveloppe, regarda à l'intérieur et afficha son plus beau sourire… Oui il savait vraiment la faire sourire même dans les pires moments.

Elle sortit de l'enveloppe ce qu'il restait. C'était des photos qui dataient d'il y a pas mal de temps, il y avait une première photo d'elle seule. Il l'avait gardée mais elle ne se souvenait de ce détail. Elle la retourna, il avait écrit quelques mots au dos.  
><em>« Mai 1989, Cuddles… »<em>  
>Ce surnom, elle l'aimait beaucoup car à l'époque de la fac House lui montrait son affection en l'appelant Cuddles.<br>Elle regarda la deuxième photo, ils étaient à deux, il ne voulait pas prendre la photo car il trouvait ça idiot. Il n'aimait pas les photos, alors il avait fait une grimace alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue. Encore une fois elle retourna la photo.  
><em>« Mai 1989. Pas une si mauvaise idée finalement… Souvenirs, souvenirs…»<em>  
>Elle se souvenait de ce mois de Mai, si tout ne s'était pas arrêté, que seraient-ils aujourd'hui ? Elle se releva doucement aidée de Wilson qui voulu voir les photos.<br>-Wow! Wow! Vous… Wow!  
>-La fac, on est sortis ensemble…<br>-Wow !  
>Elle afficha un sourire léger et se retourna pour voir House ou plutôt son corps. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et caressa sa peau piquante à cause de sa barbe naissante, il avait l'air paisible.<br>-C'est de ma faute Wilson.  
>-Ne dites pas ça Cuddy. Il ne voudrait pas… Je pense qu'il a aussi fait ça car il avait mal…<br>-Ça fait des années qu'il a mal. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
>-Et il aurait eu encore plus mal en vous voyant mourir. Pensez à Rachel, il a fait ça pour que votre fille puisse vous avoir.<br>-Il vous en a parlé ?  
>-Oui, et je l'ai franchement pris pour un fou sur le coup mais j'ai vu sa détermination… Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Si vous l'aviez entendu parler… J'ai trouvé ça absurde d'abord puis j'ai compris… Il prenait de plus en plus de vicodin ces derniers temps, depuis que vous êtes malade en fait. La douleur redevenait insupportable. Cuddy ce n'est pas de votre faute.<br>-D'accord.  
>Elle était toujours face au cadavre, Wilson se tenait derrière elle, une main sur son épaule en signe de compassion. Elle fit glisser sa main de la joue à la poitrine de House où elle pouvait sentir une cicatrice, elle souleva le drap et le replia un peu plus bas. Elle posa sa main à l'endroit où devrait être son cœur et posa son autre main sur sa propre poitrine, où il était désormais, pour le sentir battre. Elle resta comme ça un moment comme pour communiquer avec House grâce à son cœur, à leur cœur. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, remonta le drap qu'elle avait replié auparavant et se retourna lentement vers Wilson.<br>-Il faut que je voie Lucas et Rachel.  
>-Remontons.<br>Wilson mis une main derrière son dos pour l'accompagner, avant de sortir de la pièce elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil, elle aurait juré voir House sourire… absurde pensa-t-elle. Ils remontèrent tranquillement en direction de la chambre dans laquelle Rachel dormait encore.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Cuddy se tourna vers Wilson qui vit ses yeux rougis par la déchirure et la tristesse. Elle lui souffla un doux merci en posant une main sur son épaule.  
>-Je suis désolée pour vous aussi Wilson, je n'imagine même pas à quel point ça a dû être dur pour vous lorsqu'il… l'a dit…<br>-Moi j'ai été prévenu, vous non. Et au vu des photos vous…  
>-Non Wilson, pas de ça, la page est tournée.<br>-Je ne pense pas, je crois qu'elle ne le sera jamais…  
>Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer et de retourner s'allonger auprès de sa fille. Comme par habitude elle caressa sa chevelure douce et foncée, calmement, pensive. Il lui manquait quelqu'un dont elle avait vraiment besoin dans un moment pareil…<br>-Wilson. Vous avez vu Lucas ?  
>-Euh, oui avant que vous ne vous réveilliez il est allé à la cafét', vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ? Il doit avoir fini.<br>-Merci Wilson vous êtes un ange.  
>-Ce n'est rien, ne bougez pas, je reviendrai avec lui dans peu de temps.<br>Wilson sortit de la chambre et pressa le pas, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de Lucas là, maintenant, elle avait besoin d'un grand soutien et après tout House lui avait demandé.

* * *

><p>Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'était ni à la cafét', ni dans le bureau de Wilson, ni dans celui de House… Peut-être était-il revenu auprès de Cuddy se dit Wilson finalement en chemin pour la chambre de Cuddy. Il n'aperçut pas Lucas alors qu'il allait atteindre la chambre de son amie et patronne. Il entra franchement et vit Cuddy, assise sur le bord du lit lisant un papier. Alors qu'il venait d'entrer elle prononça quelque chose d'une voix quasi-inaudible.<br>-Il ne reviendra pas.  
>-Cuddy arrêtez de vous torturer avec cette lettre.<br>Elle leva les yeux de nouveau remplis de larmes, rouges, affreusement rouges, ses mains et la lettre qu'elles tenaient tremblaient beaucoup.  
>-Il est parti… Vous ne l'avez pas ramené et il ne reviendra pas parce… parce qu'il… il est parti. Ils sont partis…<br>Elle éclata soudain en sanglots. Wilson ne comprit pas tout de suite mais lorsque, retourné plusieurs fois dans sa tête, ce que Cuddy venait de lui dire prit son sens, il fut d'abord surpris et se dirigea vers sa supérieure pour la prendre dans ses bras. Entre deux sanglots Cuddy exposa les explications de l'homme qui se devait d'être à ses côtés, l'homme dont elle avait besoin et qui n'était plus là.  
>-Il… il dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu me regarder en face et m'annoncer… m'annoncer la nouvelle… Qu'il ne pourrait plus me regarder en face… alors que… alors que House était mort et que… et qu'il le savait… il savait tout depuis le début… Il a peur que je lui en veuille… Wilson il est parti… ils SONT partis.<br>Là, à ce moment précis alors qu'il réconfortait Lisa, Wilson fut prit d'une rage intérieure et qu'il devait extérioriser.  
>-Ce… cet abruti avait promis.<br>-De quoi ? Demanda Cuddy redressant la tête. Il avait promis quoi ?  
>-House n'est plus là mais… mais il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça !<br>Wilson se redressa soudain.  
>-Je reviens j'ai un coup de fil à passer.<br>-Laissez-le… il ne reviendra pas.  
>-Lisa, il avait promis à House qu'il resterait à vos côtés, qu'il serait là pour vous. Et il est parti ! House voulait que vous soyez heureuse, il a tout bousillé !<br>-Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
>En entendant la voix de la petite Wilson s'arrêta de pester contre Lucas qui avait laissé Cuddy et qui par la même occasion avait rompu sa promesse. Une promesse ne se rompt pas.<br>-Ma chérie, désolée je t'ai réveillée ?  
>-Oui… Maman, j'aime pas que tu pleures. Parce que ça me fait pleurer.<br>-Tu n'as pas de raison de pleurer ma puce, je vais mieux et je n'irai pas avec les anges ma puce.  
>-Ton cœur n'est plus fatigué ?<br>-J'ai un nouveau cœur et tu vois je t'aime toujours.  
>-Quelqu'un t'a donné son cœur ?<br>-Oui ma puce, oui. Tu connais celui qui me l'a donné. Et c'est pour ça que je pleure, je suis triste pour lui mais ça va aller, tu es là ma chérie.  
>-Maman, il revient quand Lucas dis ? Tout à l'heure il est venu me faire un bisou et il m'a dit au revoir et aussi de te faire un câlin à chaque fois que tu pleureras. Tu crois qu'il est parti surprendre des gens qui font des bêtises ?<br>-C'est possible ma puce, c'est possible. Mais je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas.  
>-Pourquoi maman ? Il ne veut plus être mon papa ?<br>-Non ma chérie, non.  
>-Mais pourquoi alors ?<br>-Je…  
>Sa fille l'implorait de lui répondre de ses yeux globuleux pointés sur elle. Ses yeux qui montrait l'étendu de l'incompréhension de la petite. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Elle voulait lui dire la vérité mais comment expliquer à sa fille que son « papa » se sent coupable que sa maman ait eu un nouveau cœur parce qu'il n'a pas empêché cette personne de donner ce cœur au préjudice de sa propre vie… Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas dire la vérité à sa fille mais que lui dire alors ? Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de sa fille. Elle était perdue et poussa un souffle court montrant qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à donner. Wilson vint à sa rescousse voyant sa détresse, il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas dire la vérité à Rachel. Il ravala alors sa rancœur et s'approcha.<br>-Il… Il est parti pour une très longue enquête, loin. Mais il t'écrira…  
>Cuddy releva soudainement la tête ne comprenant pas où Wilson venait en venir… Mentir oui, mais pas donner de faux espoir !<br>-James… Dit-elle hésitante.  
>Wilson afficha un regard sûr et déterminé.<br>-Il t'écrira parce qu'il tient à toi, il tient à vous-même s'il a dû partir. Il pourra même te téléphoner. Mais il y a peu de chance pour qu'il revienne.  
>-Ahhhh… Mais qui va m'acheter le super télescope de l'espace pour me montrer Mars ?<br>Cuddy et Wilson sourirent.  
>-Si tu veux je te l'achèterai et un essaiera de trouver les étoiles. Dit Wilson amusé par l'innocence de la petite.<br>-Oui ! Cria-t-elle heureuse. Dit tu veux être mon deuxième papa ?  
>Wilson ouvrit grand les yeux alors que Cuddy explosait de rire en voyant la surprise de son collègue.<br>-Euh… C'est-à-dire que…  
>-Ma chérie, ce n'est… ce n'est pas possible. Dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. On n'est pas amoureux ma puce.<br>-Tu peux m'appeler… m'appeler tonton si tu veux…  
>-D'accord. Au fait c'est à qui ton cœur ?<br>Les rires s'arrêtèrent peu à peu. Cuddy prit une profonde et longue respiration.  
>-Tu sais le monsieur qui embêtait tout le temps maman et qui t'a offert ta balle et qui t'a appris à la lancer et à la rattraper quand tu as besoin de réfléchir…<br>Wilson surpris de cette annonce se tourna soudain vers Lisa.  
>-Il lui a offert une balle ?<br>-Oui elle est rouge et blanche, je lui ai dit que je préférais le rose et il m'a même dit que c'est pour les chochottes.  
>-Ça, c'est pas étonnant…<br>-Donc c'est lui qui m'a donné son cœur pour que je sois encore longtemps avec toi Rachel.  
>-Oh, c'est zentil… Il est parti avec les anges ?<br>-Oui, il est parti avec les anges, il est heureux là-haut.  
>-Il n'a plus mal ?<br>-Non il n'a plus mal.  
>-C'est bien alors, ze voulait pas qu'il ait mal.<br>Wilson avait toujours cet air étonné sur son visage, les yeux écarquillés. House… Gregory House son ami détestable avait offert une balle comme la sienne à une gamine, avait fait ami-ami avec elle et… Mais quand ça ? Il ne le saurait surement pas, ce n'est pas Cuddy qui lui dira et House avait emporté ce souvenir avec lui… il ne connaissait pas tant que ça son ami finalement. Il secoua simplement la tête et décida de laisser seules Lisa et sa fille qui avaient besoin de se retrouver après toutes ces angoisses encore fraîches.

* * *

><p><strong>Dernier Chapitre quand j'aurai eu quelques reviews ;)<strong>


	8. I miss you

**Mes chers/chères lecteurs et lectrices (surtout lectrices), voici l'ultime chapitre de Gimme your heart honey, le moment pour moi de refermer le chapitre "dépoussiérage de fics". Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir lu mais surtout je tiens à remercier celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est une excellente récompense, je suis toujours très heureuse d'avoir des commentaires même inattendus parfois car quelque peu tardifs ^^**

**Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, non, je ne crois pas avoir d'autres fics de House en stock mis à part celle que j'ai déjà postées ici c'est à dire "Bad Romance and Love Game" et "Mélodie"... J'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant un moment puis lorsque j'ai repris cette année j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur Castle, donc pour les fans de Castle, vous avez de la lecture xD**

**Pour la deuxième fois je tourne la page de fin de _Gimme your heart honey_ et ça me fait toujours le même effet, c'est une fic que j'avais adoré écrire, une fic que j'aime relire aussi, c'est un peu celle qui marque mon évolution dans l'écriture, je ne peux qu'en être fière. Cela dit sans mes lecteurs je n'aurai sûrement pas continué donc merci à mes premiers lecteurs et merci à mes nouveaux lecteurs ici, sur .**

**J'arrête mon discours. Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : I miss you. <strong>

Que de souvenirs plus ou moins heureux, en regardant ces photos. Elles étaient encadrées là sur sa table de chevet, pour ne pas oublier ses traits. Elle ne pouvait pas les louper, c'étaient les premières choses qu'elle voyait à son réveil. Déjà 2 mois et demi, elle avait des habitudes qui l'aidaient à ne pas oublier, elle ne le voulait pas… l'oublier.  
>-Maman ? Tu rêves ?<br>-Oui désolée…  
>-Heureusement que je suis là hein sinon tu ne reviendrais jamais sur terre…<br>-Oui ma chérie, heureusement que tu es là, que ferais-je sans toi ?  
>-Ze t'aime maman. Dit Rachel en se blottissant tout contre sa maman.<br>-Moi aussi.  
>-On va lui dire bonjour ?<br>Elle hocha la tête et avec sa fille elle partit de la maison.

-Tu veux les déposer toi-même ?  
>-Ouiiiiii !<br>-Chut ma puce…  
>-Chuuut ils font dodo… chuchota la petite le doigt devant les lèvres.<br>-Oui ils font dodo.  
>-Tiens monsieur, elles sentent bon tu vas voir, et même qu'elles sont toutes colorées, j'espère que tu les aimes bien parce que c'est moi qui les ai choisies toute seule.<br>Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, fit claquer ses lèvres puis souffla sur la paume de sa main.  
>-Voilà un bisou parce que je t'aime bien.<br>Lisa regardait sa fille accroupie face à la pierre et aux fleurs. Emue, elle s'essuya les yeux, sa fille était si touchante et adorable… Elle avait vraiment réussi… Elle n'avait peut-être personne dans sa vie amoureuse mais sa fille pouvait largement combler ce vide… Et Rachel était une réussite, vraiment une magnifique réussite, elle faisait toute sa fierté. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés pour discuter aussi.  
>-Et lui as-tu dit que tu prends des cours de piano ?<br>-Ah oui ! Même que j'ai appris une berceuse avec les deux mains mais c'est pas pour les chochottes hein, je suis sûre que tu l'aimerais bien… Un jour je jouerai comme toi. Oh et tu sais Lucas il m'a écrit une lettre et il m'a appelée la dernière fois. Il m'a acheté une belle poupée mais je préfère ta balle parce que les poupées c'est pas drôle… Je l'aime bien la poupée mais je préfère la balle. Sauf que la dernière fois j'ai cassé un vase alors maman elle a râlé alors je fais attention maintenant.  
>Alors que Rachel continuait à parler à la pierre tombale, Lisa sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, cette personne s'accroupit légèrement à l'écart pour ne pas déranger puis s'adressa à Lisa.<br>-Je vois que vous ne perdez pas vos habitudes, Cuddy.  
>-Tonton Wilson ! Dit Rachel d'une voix enjouée en lui sautant dans les bras pour lui faire la bise.<br>-Bonjour James. En effet, pourquoi changer les habitudes.  
>-Z'ai choisi des fleurs exprès pour lui, viens lui parler comme ça il sera content après…<br>-Oh euh… Non merci Rachel…  
>Lisa sourit en voyant la gêne de Wilson qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire cela.<br>-Allez, s'il te plait dis lui bonjour, il s'ennuie sinon.  
>-Euh… Eh bien… House, bonjour… Comment ça va…<br>-Mais il ne peut pas te répondre tonton !  
>-Oui, bien sûr… Tu sais je vais te laisser parler avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il s'ennuiera moins avec toi.<br>-Roooh, tant pis. Dit la petite d'un air désolé.  
>Elle reprit sa place face à la pierre et continua son histoire.<br>-Cuddy, vous devriez vous détacher un peu, sortir.  
>-Je sors, sinon je ne serais pas là…<br>-Pour aller ailleurs qu'au cimetière. Rétorqua-t-il. Vous en avez besoin, vous avez mauvaise mine bien qu'il y ait eu une nette amélioration ces derniers temps, c'est pas bon de venir tout le temps ici…  
>-Je ne viens pas tout le temps ici…<br>-Un jour sur deux ?  
>-Une à deux fois par semaine. Je vais bien Wilson !<br>-Vous n'en avez pas l'air… Parlez avec Lucas et…  
>-Non, ça non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il est parti et je ne veux pas qu'il revienne par pitié. Et je ne peux pas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Il y a quelque chose en moins, quelque chose qui a disparu qui fait que je ne peux plus l'aimer. Je veux une vie équilibrée pour Rachel quitte à mettre ma vie amoureuse de côté, Lucas qui a fait partie de sa vie lui téléphone régulièrement, elle est heureuse, je lui ai tout expliqué, je ne sais pas si elle a vraiment compris mais elle sait que ce ne sera plus comme avant, que Lucas ne rentrera pas mais qu'il sera là pour elle si besoin.<br>-Très bien… Mais faites attention à vous aussi.  
>-Je suis bien comme je suis Wilson, je vous le répète, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je pense que je vais revenir à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine.<br>-Vous êtes sûre que…  
>-Oh oui, certaine, c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin, reprendre ma vie, mon hôpital en main parce que je ne sais pas dans quel état vous allez me le rendre…<br>Ils rirent de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que Rachel les sermonne d'un « Chut » assez audible pour que les adultes l'entendent.

******  
>Elle avait enfin tout réglé, la paperasse restante, la pile impressionnante qui s'était entassée sur son bureau en attendant son retour avait disparu, autant dire qu'elle avait été productive. Epuisée, elle regarda sa montre. 17h48. Rachel pensa-t-elle tout de suite, elle allait encore lui en vouloir d'être la dernière à partir de la garderie de l'école. Cuddy enfila son manteau, prit son sac, ses clés, ferma son bureau, dit au revoir aux employés qu'elle croisait, passa devant le bureau de House… Non de Foreman. Elle avait ralenti pour ensuite s'arrêter, regarda encore sa montre puis décida tout de même de pénétrer dans la pièce. Le fauteuil était toujours à sa place, le bureau aussi mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé… Tout était plus sérieux… Plus de balles sur le bureau, plus d'accessoires inutiles aux autres yeux que ceux de House. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine pour sentir battre son cœur, elle inspira profondément. L'odeur n'était pas la même non plus. Doucement elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, partir et finir enfin sa première journée de reprise. Elle sourit aux infirmières au passage puis franchit l'une des grandes portes vitrées de l'hôpital, sentit l'air frais caresser son visage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture pour aller chercher Rachel à l'école.<p>

******  
>-Maman !<br>-Viens par là ma puce !  
>Elle la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa.<br>-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais !  
>-Toi aussi maman. Je suis encore la dernière à partir mais c'est pas grave tu devais avoir beaucoup de travail.<br>-Oh oui, beaucoup de travail. Je tâcherai de venir plus tôt demain, dit-elle en s'adressant à l'institutrice.  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rachel est agréable à garder, donc si vous avez du travail il n'y a aucun problème tant que l'horaire ne dépasse pas 18h30 tout vas bien.<br>-Merci beaucoup. Dis au revoir Rachel.  
>-Au revoir maîtresse.<br>-On rentre tout de suite ?  
>-Oui, il est tard… Et où veux-tu qu'on aille ?<br>-Je pensais qu'on irait le voir… Marmonna-t-elle.  
>-D'accord mais pas longtemps et puis on ne pourra plus y aller aussi souvent tu comprends ?<br>-Oui maman… Attends je vais cueillir une fleur.  
>Elle se dirigea vers un coin d'herbe se pencha pour cueillir une fleur et revînt pour la montrer à sa maman.<br>-Elle est très jolie, il va être content.  
>Arrivées au cimetière elles se dirigèrent vers sa tombe, Rachel déposa sa fleur qu'elle coinça sous un caillou pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas, elle lui raconta sa journée puis ensuite, alors que sa maman lui disait qu'il était temps de partir, elle envoya un bisou et dit au revoir. Cuddy quant à elle la main posée sur sa poitrine, ferma les yeux pour sauvegarder cet instant et prononça un « Merci, je ne vous oublierai pas car vous faites partie de moi pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Adieu, House.» avant de se relever et de prendre la main de sa fille pour repartir chez elle.<br>_Elle avait dit « Adieu ». Elle avait enfin la force de reprendre sa vie où elle l'avait laissée. Elle n'avait plus peur de l'oublier car elle savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas quoiqu'il puisse arriver il faisait partie d'elle désormais tant au sens propre qu'au sens figuré.  
><em>

**FIN**


End file.
